


Complications

by pandorium



Series: More Transparent Than Water And Thicker Than Blood [6]
Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: Angst, Caught, Crush, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Incest, Longing, Magic, Pining, Sibling Incest, Siblings, Smut, So Wrong It's Right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorium/pseuds/pandorium
Summary: Justin breaks up with Juliet.  Harper is delighted and then sees something she shouldn’t.  Alex just wants to make out with her brother and sleep.





	Complications

_**Alex.** _

She snuggled further into the warmth beneath her, refusing to allow consciousness rip her from the deep sleep she’d fallen into.

 _ **Alex.**_ Something prodded again.

She groaned, blearily opening her eyes to the soft brown of Justin’s nipple as he gently shook her awake, “What?”

“We have to go back upstairs before Mom and Dad wake up,” he murmured softly, lips brushing against her earlobe as he nuzzled into her messy hair.

Alex sighed, her entire body achy and sore from the physical activity, something she wasn’t used to in the slightest. She threatened Max ruthlessly and often just to bring her a bag of chips from the kitchen so she wouldn’t have to miss her favorite commercial about car crashes on TV. She didn’t want to move; her muscles felt like they were made of thick, gooey honey.

She could feel her brother growing antsy, anxiety flashing through him at the thought of getting caught. All she wanted to do was go back to sleep, but she let him sit her up and scoot out from under her to collect their clothes. She watched him, rubbing at her left eye as he yanked on his boxers and jeans before snapping his t-shirt out of the ball it had crumpled up in. He promptly tossed it to her and she grumbled faintly, pulling it over her head.

“You alright?” Justin asked as she finally willed herself to her feet.

She shrugged, too tired to complain but he scooped her up anyway, carrying her upstairs to her bed without another word. He left her there for a moment, rummaging through the medicine cabinet and digging some pain killers out like he just knew how uncomfortable she must’ve been. Alex took them gratefully, dry swallowing them and thanking him with a kiss as they settled into bed.

Though displeased by the relocation that disrupted her beauty sleep she couldn’t help but admit that her bed was much more comfortable than the armchair in the lair. Justin kicked his jeans off and curled up behind her, curving along the length of her. He snuggled as close as possible, flush against her back. She could feel the beat of his heart tattooing itself into her back, the heat emanating from his skin, and reveled in the way his big hand splayed across her flat stomach. She fell asleep to the feel of his breath ghosting over the back of her neck and the feeling of his thumb rubbing over her stomach.

 

The sharp crack of the door slamming shut jerked Alex awake. Sunlight was already streaming through her ceiling high windows, fighting to gain entrance to her room through the blackout curtains she’d hung. It was unfortunately managing to succeed as the fabric was ripped to the side, allowing the full force of the sun to drench her in its golden rays.

“The fuck,” she growled, voice muffled from where her face was buried in her pillow.

“You missed class,” Harper announced accusingly.

“So?” Alex demanded, finally emerging from her cocoon of coziness.

“Sooo, you missed a pop quiz and Mason was looking for you,” her best friend informed her, fists planting themselves on her hips.

Harper was clad in one of her classic crazy outfits and complimentary headband causing Alex to blink furiously. It was much too early for this and trying to will her eyes to adjust to the neon polka dots popping out from Harper’s skirt was not working. She wondered for the millionth time where her best friend found such loud patterns along with why the hell she was in her room when she should’ve been at school.

“No offense Harper but when have I cared about any of that?” Alex implored, fluffing her hair primly.

“You haven’t. But I refuse to go back to school without my best friend as possibly the biggest miracle of miracles has just occurred while you were here sleeping away what will turn out to be probably the greatest day of my life!” Harper chirped excitedly, her trademark unmatched enthusiasm coloring her already normally cheerful tone.

“Does this miracle involve coffee or do I have to hear this completely uncaffeinated?” Alex snarked, slowly slipping out of bed and gingerly making her way towards her dresser.

Her legs were shaky but the meds Justin had given her were thankfully still working and she quirked a smile at her brother’s thoughtfulness while she searched for an outfit. Harper was practically buzzing as she hopped over to her dresser to help, tossing out a baby blue camisole and a tight black t-shirt to match Alex’s already chosen leggings and sneakers.

“You’ll never believe it. I mean I don’t even believe it. I don’t think anyone does, it was such a shock. But then again of course it was a shock, they seemed so in love and she took it to hard. Then again he didn’t seem too happy about it but it’s not like he was broken up, and omigod I might actually have a chance without her around!” Harper babbled on as she did so.

Barely paying attention, Alex slipped into her clothes, tuning out Harper’s incessant rambling. She’d get to the point eventually.

“Do you think he did it cause he might like someone else? Do you think he might like me? Oh my god, what if he likes me?!” Harper squealed excitedly just as Alex finished tying her laces.

“Who might like you?” she asked absently, heading towards the bathroom to brush her teeth.

“C’mon Alex! Keep up! Justin dumped Juliet today! I’m surprised he didn’t tell you he was going to do it. Then again, you two have been acting really weird around each other lately. But the point is, even if he doesn’t like me right now, if he broke up with her, he obviously doesn’t like her anymore. Which, if he’s not into her with her pretty eyes and luxurious blonde hair, then maybe he likes quirky girls like me. She is every guy’s dream after all!” Harper carried on.

Alex watched her in the mirror as she scrubbed her teeth vigorously, seeing the red flush on her friend’s cheeks and the sparkle in her eyes. Never did she even consider that Justin and Juliet breaking up would trigger Harper’s infatuation with her brother. She retreated into her thoughts, effectively shutting out Harper’s tittering. What was going to happen? Alex was well known for her aversion to thinking about the future in any way, she was very much a proponent for leaving things for her future self to deal with. But Harper was forcing her to confront the possibility for her making her best friend-the sister she never had-miserable. She shrugged off the nagging feeling of doom, pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind. Harper was never going to find out anyway. She was too busy constructing some master plan to make Justin fall in love with her from the sound of it.

 

“I’m surprised you actually showed up,” Justin panted into her neck, licking a hot trail of fire over the column of her throat.

“Harper dragged me out of bed to hear the good news. Surprised you let me sleep,” Alex replied, fingers creeping under the hem of his shirt.

Justin shivered, stomach clenching at her touch, “You looked too peaceful and I thought you might still be sore. What good news?”

Alex moaned softly as he palmed her breasts in his hands, squeezing briefly and longing to get his mouth on her pebbled nipples. Never did he imagine that he would be groping his sister in the janitor’s closet at school when he should be in study hall, but he’d already finished his homework and he couldn’t resist. She’d looked so gorgeous, like her clothes were painted on, and her hair shone brightly in the sun, smooth and silky.

“That you broke up with Juliet. How’d you know I’d be sore?” she murmured, flattening her palms on his back and tipping her head back as he trapped her against the wall, pressing closer.

“Oh yeah, that. And because I read, something you should strongly consider if you want to pass your classes this year,” he chastised, nipping at her bottom lip before enveloping her mouth with his to quiet any further discussion. He just wanted to continue kissing the hell out of her before the bell rang, hands slipping down to her shapely butt, easily lifting her up.

Alex wrapped her legs around his waist with a mischievous grin, “Trying to fuck me during school hours?”

He shook his head in disbelief stifling the smile tugging at his lips as he shuddered against her at the thought. Just the mere idea of sinking into her, wet and tight and hot around him had him hardening rapidly in his jeans. Well that, and the way his sister was grinding wickedly against him.

“Knock it off,” Justin commanded sternly, hands tightening on her hips and bunching the fabric of her leggings.

“What if I don’t want to?” she countered teasingly.

“Too bad. We’re not doing this again. Not here- at least not right now,” he groaned, rutting up into her involuntarily. He couldn’t help it; it was his body’s natural response.

She grinned at the promise of more later, playfully turning her head whenever he tried to swoop in for a kiss. It was frustrating but made it all the more satisfying when he managed to capture her lips with his. It also helped remind him that they were still Alex and Justin. They were still them. She would always be his pain in the ass little sister and he would always protect her fiercely. It just so happened that he’d also be making love to her the same way. God that sounded cheesy even to him. But he supposed it was true. Besides, out of the two of them he was without a doubt the cheesy, cliched, romantic.

 

“You broke up with Juliet?!” his mom screeched in shock. Justin flinched, nodding his head as he chewed slowly, eyes on the table so he wouldn’t have to meet his parents’ eyes. How could he? He’d just dumped his perfect girlfriend for their daughter; his sister.

“Oh mijo! Why? I thought you really liked her!” she continued, drawing out syllables so that her tone bordered on a whine.

“I liked her! She was a great girl, er, vampire,” his dad chimed in.

He could see Harper beaming in his peripheral as she spooned some meat into her taco shell, sprinkling lettuce atop it. Alex had warned him that Harper thought she had a chance with him now that he was supposedly single. Yet another issue that they would have to address eventually. Harper was never one to give up easily.

“I did like her. I just don’t like her that way anymore,” he shrugged, passing Max the beans that he was making grabby hands for.

“Well I think it’s great,” his brother piped up.

They all raised an eyebrow at him, watching as he chomped into his taco and proceeded to talk with a full mouth, “Just means that Juliet can finally realize her undying love for Maxy maaan.”

Everyone rolled their eyes. Alex was quiet as she ate, pointedly not making a comment. He watched as she rubbed at the back of her neck where he’d grabbed her a little too roughly earlier. Pride swelled in his chest and he tamped down the urge to grin, focusing back on the conversation his parents were having about the “sad state of his love life” as though he wasn’t there. Not that he minded. His and Alex’s secret was safe-for now.

 

He was the last one up to bed that night. Harper and Alex had retreated into her room early, his parents disappearing not long after as he dueled Max, thumbs punching away at the controller in his hands well into the night. Justin had stayed behind to grab a cup of hot tea, ignoring Alex’s voice echoing in his head. _**Can’t believe you drink that stuff. It tastes like one of Max’s dirty socks.**_ How she knew what they tasted like was beyond him and he really didn’t want to know, especially since he’d been thoroughly kissing her recently.

Justin trudged up to his room, mood dampened by the fact that he knew Alex wouldn’t be waiting for him. Not with Harper spending the night. He couldn’t help the small amount of hope niggling it’s way into his chest though. Maybe Harper had fallen asleep early.

He pushed his door open, stumbling through his darkened room until he reached his beside table and flicked the light on. He squinted through the warm glow, eyes adjusting as he set down his cup and turned to climb into bed.

Alex was waiting for him, yawning into her hand before smiling softly at him. He hurriedly joined her, planting a kiss on her lips straightaway, eagerly and thoroughly exploring her mouth like he hadn’t done so in a million years. He kissed her like a man starved of touch, fingers fumbling with the shirt she was wearing, desperate to touch skin.

“You taste so good,” he murmured.

Alex giggled and rolled her eyes, arching into his touch. Justin quickly stripped them down to as little clothing as possible, just wanting to feel her. He needed to remind himself that she was real and his. When they were in front of people, anybody, it felt like their relationship was intangible. But when they were alone it was as if it was the only authentic thing in existence.

A quiet knock at his door interrupted them, and Alex’s moan was choked off as they both startled. She slid off the edge of his bed and vanished from sight as a quiet “Justin?” came from the other side of the door.

He sunk lower in bed, curling up and shoving his head into his pillow in an attempt to feign sleep. His hope that whoever was out there would go away was dashed when the hinges creaked. Justin regulated his breath, deep even inhales and exhales as the sound of feet shuffling over carpet grew louder the closer the intruder came to the bed.

“Justin, wake up,” a soft voice whispered. Harper.

He groaned, stretching as he pretended to wake up only to find his sister’s best friend peeling an oversized t-shirt from her completely bare body.

“Harper!” he cried out, scrambling backwards, nearly falling off the other side of his bed.

“What’re you doing?!” Justin demanded, slapping a hand over his eyes.

“I was just coming to surprise you. I thought that maybe now you and Juliet are over…” she trailed off, indecision radiating from her.

“I don’t think that’s a very good idea. You’re a very nice girl Harper, but you’re Alex’s best friend,” he reminded her, blind to the way the girl in front of him shifted anxiously, slinging an arm over her body at the hint of rejection.

“Oh, um, yeah,” she squeaked out, high tailing it out of the room.

Justin heaved a sigh of relief and peeked through his fingers to make sure she was really gone. He looked over his shoulder to find Alex had popped her head up, eyes wide with shock and concern.

They sat there gaping at each other. Neither thought that Harper would ever do something like that. It was move much more characteristic of Alex.

The door suddenly reopened and Justin whipped his head around to find Harper striding ardently into the room. She descended upon him with determination, mashing their mouths together for a long moment before she was breaking away.

“I forgot my shirt,” she announced breathlessly, bending to pick up the discarded top just as her eyes caught on Alex.

Their gazes held and everyone in the room froze.

“Alex,” Harper yelped.

“Harper,” Alex replied.

“Justin,” he threw in, chuckling nervously and trying to lighten the mood.

But there was no ignoring the facts. Harper was completely naked staring at his sister who sat on the ground, hidden on the other side of the bed also partially naked. And there he was, caught between the two best friends, in his boxers. The biggest problem? There was no reasonable explanation for why Alex, his sister, was in his room in the middle of the night in just her panties when she was supposed to be asleep in her own room.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't really sure where I was going with this when I started writing but the ending just popped into my head at 4 this morning. So hope you like it!!


End file.
